ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 18
Chapter 18 is the 18th chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 4. Synopsis Akiho shows Yuna the pop-up Alice in Wonderland book, and she mentions that she loves any book to do with Alice. Yuna asks if she loves the book more than "Alice in Clockland", and she explains that she can't compare it to books like that as it's special. Yuna says he might have asked a rather mean question, but Akiho shakes her head and goes on to explain that she had another dream. She explains that it was about Alice having trouble with sweets, which she felt was likely influenced from remembering what happened during their home economics lesson, but Yuna mentions that she's had similar dreams before about Alice, such as when Alice was trapped and learns to fly with a clear ribbon. Readers see that the dreams Kaito talks about with Akiho are actually about Sakura and how she captures the new cards. Yuna adds that it would be great if Alice learns to do many more things. Sakura calls Kero down once Touya leaves for work. They talk about Yukito, who is also leaving for work, and whom Kero has become texting buddies with. Kero then adds that he wonders if her brother is alright with the amount of work he does on top of his school work. Sakura says that he seems to be fine as he's getting descent scores on his exams and assignments. Their conversation is cut short as Sakura senses another card. She meets up with Syaoran and Tomoyo, who has provided the young couple with matching outfits. Meanwhile, at work, Yukito asks Touya if he still can't tell him about what's happening. Touya explains that he can't, but when the time comes he'll know. Yue appears and states that Touya's power is returning little by little, and Touya states that he doesn't understand it completely himself, and that Sakura hasn't noticed either. Yue asks him to tell him about his new powers, but Touya refuses. Tomoyo explains that she had a hard time trying to come up with a design that would work well with Flight, and how she wanted to come up with something given the possibility that Sakura might use it. Kero then mentions that because The Fly took on a form of a bird, it took on the shape of wings, and Sakura says that out of the new cards the only one that looks like a bird is Aqua. As she mentions this, a large fire bird appears, which she confirms to be a new card. Characters People= Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Yuna Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yuna D. Kaito|link=Yuna D. Kaito Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto |-|Guardians= Momo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Momo|link=Momo Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Yue Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yue|link=Yue Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearBlaze.jpg|Blaze (Debut) |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= *N/A Featured Costumes Sakura= Sakura's Ceremonial Costume.png|Sakura's Ceremonial Costume |-|Syaoran= Ceremonial Costume.png|Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Ceremonial Costume.png|Kero's Ceremonial Costume Navigation